Gracias por existir
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: La guerra puede ser muy cruel en el aspecto de reprimir los sentimientos, sin embargo; estar fuera de casa ayuda a valorar a las personas que nos rodean. "En los momentos de luz y de sombra...estaré ahí para tí". Koiji x Sayaka


**A quienes han tenido la oportunidad de leer lo que escribo al igual que toda la comunidad de Fanfiction, presento un One Shot, en esta ocasión retomando una de las series animadas con las cuáles crecía y marcaron época en mi vida: _Mazinger Z._**

**Quiero confesar que uno de mis amores platónicos fue Koiji Kabuto como a su vez su compañera Sayaka Yumi, ya que ambos hacen una buena pareja.**

**Quizás mi retentiva no recuerde a los monstruos y habilidades que el malvado Dr. Hell creó pero ésta vez centro la historia en las relaciones humanas... sé que hay más personas que tienen un mejor conocimiento de la serie y como ven... soy novata y sigo aprendiendo.**

_**Mazinger**_ **es considerado como el Padre del género mech (Transformers, Voltron, incluso hasta los Power Rangers le deben su existencia) cuyo autor es _Go Nagai _a quien le pertenece las caracterizaciones. Los personajes se describen tal como fue traducida la serie para latinoamérica.**

**Gracias Go Nagai por existir. Se agradecen sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por existir<strong>_

En algún lugar de los Estados Unidos, en un día "ordinario", dos jóvenes provenientes del lejano país de Japón se preparaban científicamente bajo la tutela del doctor Watson.

Los recién llegados eran observados por sus compañeros, ya que, en cierta forma ambos tenían un cierto _sex appeal_.

Él, era un joven de cabello negro con una mirada decidida; rara vez sonreía pero de vez en cuando observaba discretamente a su compañera, quien poseía un cabello largo de color marrón.

Ella, aunque de carácter explosivo en su momento, admiraba mucho a su compañero como a su vez sentía amor por él. Quizás él lo sabía o simplemente no tenía el valor para admitirlo de que el chico de cabello negro también sentía lo mismo.

Tenían como prioridad aprender todo lo relacionado con la energía para poderlo aplicar de manera óptima en combate.

Sin embargo, ambos sentían que algo les hacía falta: Combatir.

**1**

Los dos jóvenes regresaban al departamento que compartían, caminaban por las calles ruidosas de la gran ciudad. Observaban con atención los edificios como el movimiento de las personas. El joven observaba con atención a las muchachas occidentales, su compañera se da cuenta; en otros tiempos pudo haber reaccionado de forma violenta pero había aprendido a dominarse.

-Podrías tener un look así como ellas Sayaka. –Habló el chico de cabello negro.

-Dejaría de ser lo que soy Koiji, y si te tomo la palabra quizás me extrañarías. –Respondió la joven de cabello marrón.

-Yo sólo decía, además te quitarías el concepto de "mari macho"….

Una mirada furiosa despertó en la joven, Koiji había conseguido su objetivo: Hacer enojar a su compañera. Ella pudo haberlo bofeteado en público, sin embargo, ella aceleró el paso y decidió alejarse de él.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a Sayaka? – Preguntaba su compañero.

En efecto, para los dos había sido difícil aceptar dejar la lucha por un tiempo. Sayaka tenía una oportunidad de encontrarse con ella misma, no como el piloto de Afrodita o Diana, sino como la mujer que es.

Koiji, quizás por inexperiencia no se da cuenta de lo que ella sentía, pero intuye que hay algo más.

El chico del cabello negro había llegado a un departamento modesto cuya panorámica era espectacular. La decoración del lugar era de una habitación promedio, en la mesa de centro había un porta retratos en el cuál aparecían Boss, Hitomi, Shiro, y el Dr. Yumi.

Contaba con dos habitaciones, en una de ellas se escucha que hay movimientos en acomodar las cosas de un lugar a otro. Koiji intenta abrir la puerta pero ésta se encuentra con seguro, decide llamar con un golpe leve.

-Sayaka, dime ¿qué te hice ésta vez para que te enfades conmigo?-Habló el chico con tintes de orgullo.

-¡Déjame sola Koiji! – habló con voz alta la joven.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Detesto cuando haces rabietas!

-¡Si quieres hablar conmigo, tendrás que derribar la puerta!

-¡Claro que lo haré! Contaré hasta tres. –Koiji respiró profundo – uno, dos…

**2**

Un "clanc" en la puerta se escuchó y la puerta se abrió de forma lenta, ante la vista de Koiji aparecía Sayaka quien se había puesto ropa de descanso. En las manos de la joven de cabello marrón tenía un álbum fotográfico.

-Sayaka… -Habló el chico voz tranquila.

La joven le devuelve una mirada triste, avanza de forma lenta y decide sentarse en el sofá, Koiji se sienta junto al lado de ella.

-Koiji, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? –Habló la joven con tono nostálgico.

-Cómo olvidarlo. –Emitió un suspiro el chico – Había salvado a Mazinger de que cayera en manos del Dr. Hell pero no tenía la experiencia para pilotearlo, de repente Afrodita y tú aparecieron y como si fuese un niño que aprende a caminar me ayudaste.

Ella decide abrir el álbum y en su interior se observan fotografías de Mazinger, Afrodita y Diana, sin embargo, la joven no puede evitar derramar las lágrimas cuando contempla la fotografía de Afrodita.

-He llegado a extrañarla Koiji, ella fue parte de ésta gran aventura: Nunca olvidaré lo que siempre te decía: "Haré que Afrodita A sea más poderosa que Mazinger"… y cómo puedes ver tanto ella como Diana no fueron lo suficientemente capaces de estar a la altura de Mazinger.

Koiji decide abrazar a Sayaka, haciendo que la cabeza de ella estuviese reclinada en sus hombros.

-No digas eso Sayaka; de antemano sabes que Afrodita se sacrificó para salvar a Mazinger como a su vez Diana era su apoyo y a ti nunca te importó si salías herida con tal de "protegernos".

-¡Nada mal para un "mari macho" ¿verdad?! –Dijo con cierto sarcasmo, alejándose bruscamente de Koiji. – Hay momentos en la vida en que tenemos que adquirir madurez, yo ya cambié.

**3**

Koiji se da cuenta que el término que había utilizado con Sayaka durante ese tiempo le había afectado. Él conocía el lado temperamental de Sayaka, una que otra vez había experimentado su furia. Sin embargo, reconocía que ella era valiente y tenía la capacidad de ser fuerte (no sólo en el aspecto físico).

-Sayaka, sabemos que entre tú y yo nos hemos llevado muy "pesado". Pero ¿por qué ahora éste cambio? Dime ¿qué le pasó a la chica orgullosa y presumida? ¿La experta en artes marciales? ¿La chica arriesgada?

-Veo que de ese concepto jamás pasaré ante tus ojos… por primera vez tanto tú y yo tenemos una oportunidad de reencontrarnos con lo que somos… pero creo que tu complejo machista va en aumento.

Sayaka intenta encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación pero Koiji se lo impide.

-¡Hazte un lado Koiji!

-Lo haré siempre y cuando me escuches.

Sayaka cierra por instantes sus ojos y emite un respiro.

-Es cierto que nosotros nos hemos llevado como perros y gatos: Discutimos, peleamos y ambos queremos imponer nuestra forma de pensar… pero si hay algo que debes saber es que si no hubiera sido por ti, difícilmente sería lo que soy.

-Koiji yo…

El chico de cabello negro coloca uno de sus dedos en los labios de la joven haciéndola callar.

-Si alguien ha sido más fuerte de los dos ésa eres tú: cuántas veces terminaste herida por protegerme, soportaste ver a cada uno de tus robots destruidos y aun así, continuabas luchando a sabiendas que el enemigo aumentaba su fuerza de ataque. Yo no pude soportar el ver a Mazinger derrotado en la última batalla… pero estuviste ahí para levantarme cuando mi espíritu estaba desfallecido. He sido un idiota al no darte un lugar especial y simplemente tuvo que ser fuera de Japón el que yo aprendiera a ver lo que realmente eres.

-No exageres Koiji –Habló en voz baja – yo de ti he aprendido a no rendirme, como a su vez el emplear un medio más allá del humano para el bien. Tenías miedo de lo que Mazinger pudiera ser: un ángel o un demonio… pero siempre fuiste un ángel para mí. Koiji Kabuto, yo…

La frase no puede terminarla ya que el joven de forma inesperada besa a la chica del cabello color marrón. Al parecer ambos necesitaban ese espacio para verse como personas que sienten y no como compañeros de combate.

El dejar su país les llevó a una búsqueda que quizás ellos no habían contemplado.

Sayaka por primera vez sentía el lado "amoroso" de Koiji, la forma en que él la besaba le demostraba que siempre había esperado ese momento. Su amor era percibido en cada contacto.

Koiji por otra parte descubre que su amiga "mari macho" posee un lado amable y sensible; más bien, ella era un ángel cuyas alas estaban amarradas y que esperaba a alguien que le liberara de esa disyuntiva.

El orgullo que ambos sentían había quedado desvanecido, solo eran dos personas que habían salido de la "Friendzone" para dejar en libertad lo que la guerra les hizo reprimir.

Mientras que ambos intercambiaban besos, miradas y caricias; los dos hacen una pausa y su respiración empieza a entrecortarse. La joven toma de la mano al chico del cabello negro y juntos deciden terminar de ver el álbum de recuerdos. En una sección del álbum aparecen dos fotografías se observa a Mazinger abrazando de forma romántica a dos robots diferentes: en una de ellas aparece con Afrodita y en la segunda aparece él junto a Diana.

-Si no hubiera sido por ellos, tú yo no estaríamos juntos. –Habló Koiji en un tono alegre.

-Quizás todos tenemos una forma muy "sui géneris" de establecer lazos de amor: Diana, Afrodita y Mazinger…

-Gracias por existir.

Ambos jóvenes deciden intercambiar una última mirada para continuar con lo que habían iniciado: amarse y comprenderse; no como pilotos o compañeros de combate; sino como dos personas que también aman y sienten.


End file.
